


In the Garden

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-05
Updated: 2003-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Puttering in the rose garden leads to ... fic? Well, it does for me, anyway. Especially when the puttering is preceded by Caro whispering things about Lillian and Lex in my ear. And then, the instant I get out there, what song springs into my head? 83, high on my long list of favorite John Mayer songs, and also oddly appropriate for the direction I was already heading ...</p><p>And then, guess who beta'ed for me? Yup, Caro. So she doesn't just drop bunnies on my head, but also helps me mold them. *smooches Caro*</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Puttering in the rose garden leads to ... fic? Well, it does for me, anyway. Especially when the puttering is preceded by Caro whispering things about Lillian and Lex in my ear. And then, the instant I get out there, what song springs into my head? 83, high on my long list of favorite John Mayer songs, and also oddly appropriate for the direction I was already heading ...
> 
> And then, guess who beta'ed for me? Yup, Caro. So she doesn't just drop bunnies on my head, but also helps me mold them. *smooches Caro*

"Lex!" she called out, looking around. Spotting the four-year old boy on the other side of the garden, she started moving in his direction. "Alexander, please be careful. Remember, these roses have thorns."

As she reached his side, she held out a newly-trimmed rose for his inspection. He held it gingerly in one hand, leaning his curly red head close to enjoy the perfume. He lifted his head and looked at her with wide, blue eyes. "Do you think they hurt?"

"They can hurt, but if you're careful they won't. Here, touch this thorn, but be very gentle." She guided his hand, just barely touching his finger to the thorn.  
He winced just a little and pulled his hand back. "That's sharp. I think they do hurt."

"Only if you aren't careful, Lex. Let's take the flowers inside now, darling." She held out her free hand toward him, the other arm overflowing with fresh-cut roses for the vases in the house.

Lex looked up at his mother with love shining in his eyes, took her hand and followed her inside.

~~ @ ~~

As she worked her way steadily through the rose garden, she could hear her six-year old son running and whooping in the bright sunshine. She smiled over at him, glad that his asthma wasn't acting up and he could enjoy the beautiful afternoon. It didn't happen that way often enough. His brilliant red hair, so like her own, glinted in the sunshine. She watched him fondly for a moment, then turned back to her roses.

Lex eventually grew tired—and a little breathless—from running, so he moved to his mother's side. "Can I help?"

"Of course you can, Alexander. Here, hold this basket and you can help me choose the flowers to bring into the house." They worked quietly together, Lex pointing out flowers to cut and then gently laying them in the basket when his mother handed them to him. When the basket was full, Lillian took it from Lex and they strolled into the house together hand in hand, chatting about sunshine and roses and running.

~~ @ ~~

When he was nine, there was a meteor shower. It took both his hair and his asthma. The next spring, his mother made a point of bringing him out into the garden with her, to soak up the sunshine.

Mostly, he just sat on a bench and watched her. Whenever she turned to look at him, he smiled. When it was time to go in, he stood up, kissed her on the cheek, and walked into the house with her, arm in arm.

~~ @ ~~

At age thirteen, her self-possessed, although still somewhat small and skinny, son accompanied her into the garden. He gathered the roses for her, doing all the lifting and carrying, while she moved slowly from plant to plant, trimming carefully and considerately. When she paused to rest, she saw him watching, making sure she didn't tire herself out.

They chatted about school, the garden, inconsequential things. While they talked, she studied him. He seemed tense for such a young boy.

Finally, he revealed, "Dad is talking about sending me to boarding school."

"I see. How do you feel about that, Alexander?"

Before he could reply, he was stuck by a thorn as he reached to take it from his mother. The familiarity of the garden and the routine had made him somewhat careless.

"Ouch!" He gingerly sucked on the wound.

Lillian smiled at him, remembering. "I thought you learned about roses and thorns when you were just a little boy, Alexander."

"I did. I just...got careless. Forgot to pay attention to the thorns."

"Ahh. Well, you know, Lex, a rose is a very beautiful thing. But you must always remember the danger that goes along with that beauty and take care to protect yourself. I love my flowers." She paused, raising an eyebrow and looking directly into Lex's eyes to emphasize her point. "All of them. There are dangers that make them hard to get close to, but there is also beauty. They are worth making that extra effort for."

Lex stopped to consider her words, then said, simply, "I understand, Mom."

When they finished their work, Lex held his arm out for his mother. She leaned heavily on it as they made their way slowly into the house.

(end)


End file.
